Yuka Ichinose
Yuka Ichinose (いちのせ・由花, Ichinose Yuka) is a veteran God Eater that used to work in the European Branch of Fenrir, but was later transferred to the Far East Branch upon Director Schicksal's request. She is also the main protagonist of the fan fiction God Eater: Infinity Paradise and its direct sequel, God Eater: Fates Entwined. She also appears in God Eater: Rising Blood, God Eater: Novi Dei and God Eater 3: Memento Vivere. Biography Background After the tragic accident during Soma's birth which killed both of their mothers, Yuka was born three months premature and had to spend her early life as an incubated infant. This massively affected her development as an human-Aragami hybrid, being weaker and 'dormant' as an Aragami in comparison to her childhood friend. Because of this, she felt guilty of letting him shoulder the 'work' that they should be doing together. In return, Yuka assisted Soma in every way she can and made sure he finds company amidst everyone who pushes him away. When they were eight years old, she panicked during a test and the uncontrolled surge of power caused an outbreak of thorns from all over the ground, making nearly half of the facility collapse. After the incident, she was able to slowly catch up to Soma, but grew in fear of her own abilities that she kept herself with her father's research team and grew inactive in combat training. Four years later, prior to Soma's first mission as a God Eater, a Borg Camlann attacked while she was out in the field with her father's research team. The Aragami wiped out the scientists in no time, and she was the only left alive, thanks to C's intervention. She suffered quadriplegia (below-the-neck paralysis) and had to be hospitalized shortly before she was moved to a science facility meant for the IRIS Project where she later confronted Director Johannes von Schicksal and volunteered for his project. Thanks to the regenerative abilities of the P73 Bias Factor, she recovered from paralysis in nearly a year and was able to meet and befriend Borage and Alyssum. After three years in the facility, she was later given a prototype God Arc, Knightfall, and was assigned to the Fenrir European Branch. It didn't take long for her to be allowed to command a team of her own, consisting of three prototype New-Type God Eaters all younger than she is, Addison, Eustace and Victor. One year before her transfer to the Far East, during the tragic Hematite Rose mission, her teammates' prototype God Arcs went out of control, infecting the younger God Eaters. Yuka underwent a state of berserk, putting down her turned comrades, and was only saved because of C's interference once more. The incident was easily covered up by the authority, making her believe that they were slaughtered by the Vajra and the Borg Camlann, which is what she believes up to present. After the incident, she left the front lines and was revoked from being Captain, before being transferred to the Far East months later upon Director Schicksal's request. God Eater: Infinity Paradise Yuka arrives in the Far East Branch, forcing Soma out of his bed and walking with him where Major Tsubaki Amamiya and the rest of the First Unit were waiting. After brief introductions, she spends the rest of the day acquainting herself with her new team, where she reveals that she and Soma were childhood friends and that they used to play games together, something Lindow found delightful and the rest surprising. She is immediately roped into various missions, where details about herself unfold, including her possession of a prototype God Arc, and her involvement in the suspended Managarm Project. God Eater: Fates Entwined God Eater: Rising Blood Two years after the events of Rising Blood, she marries Dr. Soma Schicksal. God Eater - Discord - Yuka had been chasing a larval Chronos Aeon, a RagnaNova Aragami, and was able to capture it after the Aragami attacked the Protagonist. However, when the Protagonist accidentally freed it and its other 'pieces' Yuka had been keeping separated, she had to re-establish HELLHOLE through the help of C. She enlists the help of other eligible God Eaters from varying universes, and travels through different worlds chasing the Aragami as it continued to grow and evolve. After the Chronos Aeon was successfully subdued, she returns with Soma to their proper time, and celebrates with her news of pregnancy. God Eater 3: Memento Vivere Although she was believed to have died after conducting a small-scale Devouring Apocalypse in an attempt to save the Far East Branch, Yuka later turns out to be alive, having been saved and momentarily turned into the Goddess-class Nova Agape. Agape wanders the ashen lands, not completely developed yet to possess proper understanding of her purpose and goals, while Yuka remains within her, caught in a deep slumber to heal. Yuka 'awakens' and returns shortly after Agape met Ein in an oasis, the latter taking her in to his port, the Dusty Miller. Taking in the name 'Iris', she works as the Port's second owner and Ein's right hand (wo)man. With her extensive knowledge in the field of Oracle study and research, she also shares his workload in the Adaptive Armor project. NORN God Eater: Infinity Paradise= Yuka Ichinose (18) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. A New-Type God Eater popular in the European Branch. She was recorded to have commendable battling skills, having worked for Fenrir for three years. She is a friend of Soma. Her God Arc is one of the prototype Second Generation God Arcs, and was known to have only one percent compatibility rate. God Arc: Buster Blade - Blast Gun (New Type) ---- Yuka Ichinose: 2 (18) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. She was a part of the Managarm Project, being another subject for P73 Bias Factor Tests. The experiment killed her mother before her birth, leading her to be incubated for three months. Unlike other God Eaters, she doesn't need a regular intake of Bias Factor, as she is capable of producing her own. God Arc: Buster Blade - Blast Gun (New Type) ---- Yuka Ichinose: 3 (18) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. She was the lone successful test subject for Director Schicksal's secret Project IRIS, having been injected with an unknown medicine which nurtured the Oracle Cells inside her body. Her unique God Arc also contributed to this process, which eventually turned the host into a complete human-Aragami as a man-made Singularity for another one of the Director's schemes, the Ark Project. God Arc: Buster Blade - Blast Gun (New Type) This information is highly classified and is restricted to only the Director of the Far East Branch. ---- Yuka Ichinose: 4 (18) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. KIA. Confronted the Director in Aegis and later put a stop to the Ark Project with the rest of the First Unit. KIA during the collapse of the facility. Post Rank: Corporal God Arc: Buster Blade - Blast Gun (New Type) |-| God Eater: Fates Entwined= |-| God Eater: Rising Blood= Yuka Ichinose Yuka Ichinose (21 years old) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. A member of the remote support unit Cradle. Has not been seen in the Far East Branch since her research has been approved and funded by the Fenrir Headquarters. A former member of the Far East's Retaliation Team, she ranked highest among the God Eaters in the Den, remaining in Rank 15 for three consecutive years. ---- Yuka Ichinose: 2 Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. She has returned to the Den to aid Cradle in their hunt for the Kyuubi, seemingly interested with its Retro Oracle Cells. Her field of expertise revolves around the study of Nova Cells discovered three years ago. |-| God Eater 3: Memento Vivere= Personality Yuka, despite her age, possesses a childish and cheerful personality. She was also seen to have a naive personality, and at times, casually does things other people would be ashamed to do so. However, she displays a different personality in the battlefield, mercilessly destroying dangerous Aragamis that her eyes lay upon. Others had also classified her as a heroic-type, with her willingness to put her life on the line for her teammates. She is a friendly person and easy to get along with. Unlike Soma, Yuka doesn't consider herself as a monster, and calls the P73 Bias Factor a gift, despite the fact that it was the cause of her own mother's death. On the other hand, she at times find herself finding difficulty in handling a Borg Camlann and related species, due to the said Aragami's involvement in tragic events in her past, including the death of her father and the murder of her entire unit during one of her past missions. This led her to become passive suicidal at times, and even treat herself as someone who does not deserve a life in the world. These she hides by keeping up the cheerful facade she always wears. Yuka later develops a more mature personality over the course of her life. Appearance God Eater: Infinity Paradise Yuka has wavy blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulders, her bangs swept to the right. Her eyes are a vibrant shade of blue, inherited from her German mother. She wears the red Assault Top, and a skirt version of the Assault Bottom. As for her footwear, she uses a pair of brown boots. Her left thigh has a black high sock, while the other has the same, but only reaches halfway to her knee, and a small belt on her right thigh, which holds small pockets for her stun grenades. On her left arm, she wears a black finger less glove that reaches her upper arm, having a white stripe. Her right arm, on the other hand, has a black finger less glove, its end covered by her God Arc armlet. Later on, she shifts her attire to a black Sniper Top and Wild Titanite Bottom to match along with. This was due to the visible infection of Oracle Cells appearing on her upper left arm, and the Sniper Top hides it perfectly. On her right ring finger is an infinity ring, a lucky charm she shared with Soma during their younger years. God Eater: Fates Entwined She has cut her hair to shoulder-length, and keeps her bangs swept cleanly to the right. Yuka wears a long-sleeved shirt that has the fleur-de-lis stitched on its breast pocket, and a checkered, red skirt. She also has suspenders clipped on her belt, black thigh-high socks, black finger-less gloves and brown, heeled boots. She carries a holster around her left thigh and a couple of Bias ampules fastened on her belt. God Eater: Rising Blood As a member of Cradle, Yuka wears a a white coat that resembles Soma's, albeit shorter and in a much more feminine cut. Under this, she wears a baby blue-and white shirt matched with a tie that has the fleur-de-lis symbol, tucked inside a pair of black shorts. She finishes the get-up with white, thigh-high, heeled boots. Her hair had noticeable grown longer, but she doesn't keep it anywhere far from its former appearance. God Eater: Novi Dei God Eater 3: Memento Vivere Yuka's hair had grown white due to the effects of the apotheosis, now reaching to the peak of her butt. Her skin had also become a paler shade, while her eyes became gold in color. She is often seen wearing a brown coat over her purple keyhole sweater, seemingly adapting more of her 'researcher' get-up than her 'God Eater' look. She also doesn't wear any more armlet, though she does have scratches on her right wrist where it used to be. Weapon Yuka wields one of the prototype God Arcs produced by Fenrir, and is composed of Knightfall (Buster Blade), Dawn Riddle (Blast Gun) and Ymir+ (Tower Shield). Her blade is silver and black in color, standing about her height, and has a red glow that traces the center of the blade. Despite looking ordinary like many other God Arcs, Yuka's weapon being a prototype poses a great danger, as it cannot contain too much Oracle Cells for a long period of time. Although it is capable of devouring said cells to turn them into ammunition, to do the same with a core for depositing is impossible. The God Arc is said unable to store such thing as a core, and it transfers the extra Oracle Cells it receives to the one it resonates with, which is its God Eater. During the events of God Eater: Fates Entwined, Knightfall suffered heavy damage and corrosion due to being wielded by a now Nova-class Goddess Yuka Ichinose and being made to withstand the attacks of the first RagnaNova, Vritri. Yuka was advised to put it to rest while Licca promised her a God Arc that could keep up with her prowess. After the First Unit was terribly defeated by the Second Nova, Yuka was driven to craft herself a God Arc from the Nova Cells of Yggdrasil. This God Arc, dubbed Ishtar, is the first prototype for the Nova-class God Arcs. It consists of the same equipment set as Knightfall, with the Wyvern Warblade (Buster Blade), Sturm Kanon (Blast Gun) and Ymir EX (Tower Shield). It looks nearly identical to a regular God Arc, with the exception of its primary Aragami body being white in color, and its core in blue. Character Relationships Soma Shicksal Lindow Amamiya Johannes von Schicksal Soma's father, Johannes, was the man who took custody of Yuka after her father's death, and was also the one who helped her in becoming a God Eater. He was responsible for transferring her to the Far East Branch of Fenrir, in an attempt to use her for his Ark Project. Shio At first, Yuka sees Shio as a rival to Soma rather than a friend. However, due to her optimistic attitude, she eventually befriended the Aragami, seeing that they were the only one in the branch able to stand Soma's attitude for long. Upon learning that Shio is the Singularity the Director searches for, Yuka's resolve immediately changes, decided on protecting Shio regardless of the cost, even to the extent of offering herself as the Ark's Singularity. Alisa Illinichina Amiella Sharing the same pain as Alisa, Yuka understands her condition perfectly, as her father was killed by an Aragami right before her own eyes. She looks after the Russian as though they really are blood-related. It is later revealed that Alisa, during her broken mental state, had become a part of the IRIS Project, and it is why Yuka cares so much for her and Yuu. Yuka fondly calls Alisa kleine schwester. C C and Yuka are on very good terms... often. Quotes *(to Lenka) "There is no such thing as only '''one' way. That is why there are Three Fates, not one."'' *(to Soma) "That's it? You threw away your childhood just because this world is hopeless?! What the hell, Soma?! I should be the one complaining about '''my' life! I should be the one hating the world, this work, the Aragamis, Fenrir -- everything! You're not the one who's... who's struggling from inside. You're not the one who's dying!"'' *(to Paylor) "So, I just gotta not suck; which is hard, considering who I am." *(to Paylor) "--Soma is an ''arschloch."'' *(to Soma) "... If you will keep that act up, then you are not the Soma I knew." *(to Sakuya) "Eh, just had to play with his ego a little bit. This guy doesn't know when to back down on a fight, and that gets him to so much trouble." *(to Soma) "When worse comes to worst... I'd really appreciate it if you'd be the one to finish the job. Because that's what friends do. Good night, Soma." *(to C) "C, what's the difference between fate and the devil?" *(to Lindow) "Guess who has a demon heart." Gallery SomaYuka Infinity Ring.jpg|Left: Yuka's Infinity Ring Yuka_Ichinose_design.jpg|An early design of Yuka Ichinose_Yuka02.jpg|Yuka wearing Soma's jacket File:Yuka_GE2.jpg|Yuka's early Cradle design Yuka_Sketch.jpg I'm not going to bury you....jpg|"I'm not going to bury you..." Yuka_Cradle.png|Yuka's Cradle outfit Yuka's coolin down material.jpg|"Stick close to me then. It's an order from your Assault Corporal." Yuka_GEPR.jpg|Yuka, with short hair Peek.png Image (31).jpg 19225825_692245104318602_5660015268486175019_n.jpg|Yuka in the 'l00d' GE girls photoshoot (sketch) Iris sisters.jpg|IRIS sister, Yuka Ichinose and Alisa Illinichina Amiella GEIP - No Way Back.jpg|"No Way Back" featuring Lenka, Kota, Soma, Yuka, Alisa and Sakuya Yuka_bare.png Yuka@23.jpg|Yuka @ 23 GE_Yuka.png|Yuka's sprites for God Eater - Discord - Yuka.png|Yuka Expression Set 1 Yuka2.png|Yuka's Expression Set 2 Trivia * Yuka means "flower" while ''Ichinose ''is a rare Japanese surname, which means "one who denotes possession." *Yuka's actual birthday is August 28, as she was born three months premature. Despite this, she celebrates her birthday officially on the 26th of November. *She remains top in the ranking of Far East God Eaters, easily climbing past Soma and Lindow due to the awakening of her Nova Cells after the Dyaus Pita battle. Has not been beaten in rank ever since. **The only candidate ever eligible of outranking her is her own daughter, Mayu Schicksal, who can be ranked in 20 due to her Chronokinesis, Nova-class God Arc, and status as a human-Singularity. *Yuka had died twice in the course of the God Eater -Nova- series. One is during Ánoia's attack in Aegis, while the second is during her small-scale Apocalypse during the Calamity. **She was 'saved' and brought back by a Goddess-class Nova on both occasions. The first is by SEL, the Nova fragment extracted from her when she was twelve, and the other by Agape, the Nova born from her unconditional love. Category:Character Category:New Type Category:God Eater Category:Far East Branch Category:Infinity Paradise Character Category:Female Category:ReBURST! Character Category:First Unit Category:Fates Entwined Character